La decisión de Anko
by Cristh
Summary: Después de que Norge estropeara su relación con el danés, Islandia intenta que el mayor se enamore de él, Anko no quiere, pero acava cediendo ante el albino de ojos lilas.
1. La conquista de Islandia

"Tu me das placer, felicidad, amor y dolor, siempre, el dolor ha sido cubierto por tu amor, cuando me rompías el corazón, lo hacías en pedazos, pero tu amor lo conseguía volver a unir. Pero esta vez te has pasado has destrozado, fulminado y aplastado esos pedazos.

¿Porque?

Porque me pediste que no te acosara a menos que tú me lo pidieras, que no te besara ni te abrazara a menos que tú me dijeras lo contrario, acepté, porque te amaba, y confiaba en ti.

Pero al día siguiente, otro hombre te acosó, pero no fue eso lo que me dolió, no, fue el hecho de que no te importara, de que no te resistieras delante suyo, y encima, tienes el valor de decirme a mí, a la persona que se supone que amas, que no te acose, cuando estas dejando que el resto si lo haga, y encima, delante de mis propias narices.

Para eso no te quiero a mi lado, no quiero tu amor, ya no te amo, no quiero estar a tu lado.

Encontraré a otra persona que no me haga sufrir tanto, que me quiera tal y como soy, que me acepte, y yo la aceptaré a ella.

No me intentes convencer de lo contrario, no conseguirás nada, ya es muy tarde, ya me has destrozado el corazón, y no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Te he dado millones de oportunidades, en todas, o al menos la mayoría me has fallado, te pedí que me dieras un simple beso, te negaste, aunque yo te di muchísimos, tu no me lo quisiste dar, te perdoné, y siempre lo he hecho, pero ya no lo pienso hacer.

Siempre que me sentaba en el sofá, tú te ponías en la otra punta, ¿desde cuando hacen eso una pareja? me acercaba a ti, pero me ignorabas, y las pocas veces que yo te he ignorado a ti, tú te enfadabas como nadie.

Podrías haber tenido un poco mas de consideración con tu novio, ¿no?

Pero ya es muy tarde, y no hay marcha atrás, no quiero volverte a oír "Jeg elsker dig", al menos dirigido a mí.

Y aunque lo digas, no te lo pienso escuchar, no te lo pienso decir, nunca más.

Esto es un adiós, hasta nunca, Norge

Firmado: Den"

Cuando Dinamarca acabó de escribir esta nota, vio como una pequeña figura lo estaba observando desde atrás, leyendo lo que había escrito en ese papel:

¡ISLANDIA! ¡QUE HAZES!

Es la primera vez que te veo escribiendo algo... tenía curiosidad. Además, estabas tan concentrado, que me ha extrañado mucho, y ya veo lo que pasa... lo siento.

¿Porque te disculpas?

Por lo que ha hecho mi hermano mayor

Tú no tienes la culpa Is.

Pero a lo mejor te puedo compensar

No tienes porque hacerlo, ya estoy bien

Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Islandia, comprendió que era falsa, se notaba mucho, el danés no acostumbraba a estar enojado o triste, así que se notaba mucho cuando lo estaba, por mucho que lo evitara.

-Ya sabes que mi hermano te saltará con alguna excusa para que le perdones, ¿no?

-sí, me lo imagino.

-seguramente te dirá algo como: "es que cuando me tocas, me pongo nervioso, mi cuerpo se excita, y si estoy cerca de ti, me duele mucho el pecho…" o algo por el estilo

- lo tendré presente.

Dijo bajando la vista, ocultando la sonrisa tras unos llorosos ojos. Islandia, que llevaba años esperando esa oportunidad, se dirigió a la puerta, echando el pestillo sin que el danés se diera cuenta; se acercó a él, abrazándolo cuidadosamente, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, ya que estaba sentado en una silla, Islandia lo tuvo más fácil para llegar. Unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas del rubio, y seguidamente también unas recorrieron las del albino de ojos lilas.

-¿Por qué lloras, Is?

- Porque no te quiero ver triste, quiero verte contento, saltando y bromeando como haces siempre, me gusta más ese Anko, y además, es del que estoy enamorado.

En ese momento, Anko dejó de llorar, aunque unas lágrimas yacían en sus ojos tan azules, no se movió, casi ni respiraba, Islandia, viendo la reacción, lo abrazó aún más fuerte para que pudiera sentir sus latidos. El danés, algo nervioso, se giró para poder hablar mejor con el menor, pero, al intentar alejarlo de su cuerpo, se aferró aún más, casi sin dejarlo respirar.

-Is…me estas ahogando.

- fyrirgefa.

Seguidamente, el albino se sentó sobre la falda de Dinamarca, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de las del rubio, sin soltar sus brazos que seguían rodeando el cuello de Anko, sin que pudiera decir nada al respecto, Islandia le besó, acariciándole los rojos labios con su lengua, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pelo lentamente, el otro brazo seguía alrededor de su cuello. Después, le abrió la boca con los labios, metiendo su lengua, acariciándole cada rincón de la mandíbula danesa. Cuando se separó, Den no podía dar crédito a lo que el menor había hecho, pero cuando reaccionó, giró su cabeza apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos lilas.

-¿Por… porque lo has hecho?

- Porque te quiero, te amo, siempre te he amado, pero tú elegiste a mi hermano, y ahora que no lo amas, me gustaría que me amaras a mí, te prometo, te juro, que yo nunca te haré sufrir, nunca te decepcionaré, nunca te dejaré, te lo prometo, te amo, y te lo quiero demostrar…

Dijo mientras le bajaba poco a poco la corbata, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara, con la otra mano, le fue desabrochando la camisa, el danés, se giró, algo rojo, y cogió ambas manos del albino por la muñeca, apartándolo de su cuerpo, se levantó, y sin decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta, quitando el pestillo, se dirigió a su habitación, donde se encerró, se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba, reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho el pequeño, mientras abrazaba un cojín con su bandera, y unas pequeñas lagrimas que se habían acumulado bajaban por su rostro. El islandés, por su parte, se puso de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos tapándole la cara, mientras mojaba el suelo con sus lágrimas.

A la hora de cenar, los tres se sentaron en la mesa, ninguno de los dos se miraba ni decía nada, Norge, sin sospechar nada, siguió comiendo, hasta que de repente, el danés se alzó, sin siquiera acabarse su cena, se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta, pero sin pestillo, se estiró en la cama, con una pierna doblada, y un brazo detrás de su cabeza, observando las estrellas por la ventana, se quedó dormido. Mientras, los dos hermanos se acababan su cena, recogían todos los platos y se fueron a la cama. Sus habitaciones estaban la una al lado de la otra, antes, Norge dormía con Den, pero por alguna razón, que él no sabía, el danés se había ido a otra tras el regreso de la casa de los germanos, donde había pasado varios meses.

Islandia se levantó, cuidadosamente y si hacer ruido, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, tras comprobar que ya estaba profundamente dormido, cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a la habitación de Anko, vio que la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró, cerró el pestillo por si acaso, y se acercó a su cama, sentándose al borde, observando el rostro de Dinamarca tan tranquilo y lindo, no pudo evitar agacharse para darle un tímido beso en la mejilla, se estiró al lado del rubio, agarrándolo por la cintura con sus pequeños brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del danés, estuvo varias horas observando y escuchando su respiración, hasta que no pudo aguantar más, se levantó, y se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Anko rodeándolo con sus piernas, y apoyándose con los brazos alrededor de su torso, se agachó, besándole dulcemente la boca, aunque solamente un piquito, en ese momento, el danés se despertó, a punto estuvo de pegar un grito, pero el menor lo interrumpió metiéndole su lengua en la boca, acariciándole la lengua lentamente, el danés, se levantó, más tranquilo tras el susto.

-¿Pero que haces? –dijo susurrando, para no despertar al otro.

- Quería estar a tu lado, quería sentirte cerca de mí.

- Vuelve a tu habitación, venligst.

-ekki, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti, como tú has amado a mi hermano, vinsamlegast, te amo…

Dijo antes de agacharse para darle otro beso, pero el danés lo rechazó, girando su cabeza, y de un movimiento, se levantó de la cama, dejando caer al islandés sobre las sabanas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué no me puedes amar como yo te amo a ti?

Anko no contestó, solamente se quedó mirando al menor sin ninguna expresión en la cara, Islandia, observando el rostro de Dinamarca, se levantó, abrazándolo, agarrándose a su cuerpo, de rodillas en la cama, apoyando su rostro contra el pecho del mayor, empezó a tirar de Anko hacia él. Estiró del danés hasta que quedaron ambos sobre la cama, uno encima del otro. Islandia, estaba debajo, sujetando el rostro del confuso rubio, con ambas manos, acercándolo a su rostro, mientras cerraba sus ojos, hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron, y el islandés empezó a mover libremente su lengua por toda la boca del ojiazul, acariciando cada rincón, mientras que con las manos le desabrochaba la camisa, ya que casi siempre dormía vestido o en calzoncillos; poco a poco le retiró la prenda, pero el mayor seguía quieto, sin responder a sus movimientos, así que, para espabilarlo un poco, Islandia, se deslizó su poco hacia abajo, desabrochando el pantalón de Anko, le fue acariciando el miembro, sin quitarle nada, al fin, el danés respondió a sus caricias, el islandés se levantó un poco, dejando que Dinamarca fuera el que tome las riendas, así que Anko, ya consciente, bajó su cabeza hasta besar a Islandia, contento, Is lo abrazó por el cuello, colgándose de él, mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, lagrimas que Anko le secó, lamiéndoselas, mientras le quietaba la camiseta del pijama. Cuando le quitó la parte de arriba, le fue besando el pecho y la tripa, mientras le retiraba el pantalón poco a poco, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, y su cuerpo se estaba impacientando, además, viendo que Islandia no se resistía, comprendió que era lo que él quería.

- Anko… ég elska þig

Dijo el islandés esperado una respuesta del mayor.

-Jeg…elsker dig…

Islandia, tras oír esa respuesta, se agarró a la cabeza del danés, que estaba más abajo, y levantó las piernas, en forma de V, alrededor del cuerpo de Dinamarca. A este, le empezó a crecer la erección, e Islandia lo notó, porque empezó a mover las caderas lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás repetidamente, haciendo crecer la erección del mayor.

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo?

-¡ef, ef, ef!

Justo decir eso, el danés, metió dos dedos en la boca del pequeño, acariciándole la lengua y el paladar, mientras, le lamia y besaba el cuello, dejándole unas marcas rojas en su blanca piel nórdica. El islandés, lamia los dedos de Anko, cerrando los ojos, acariciando el pelo del rubio, mientras lo apretaba contra su cuello. Cuando el danés separó los dedos de la boca de Islandia, un hilo quedo entre ellos, y Dinamarca lo cogió con la lengua, y la mantuvo fuera hasta meterla dentro de la boca del menor, acariciándose las lenguas, la una con la otra, Dinamarca metió uno de los dedos por la entrada del menor, que se estremeció por el contacto, subiendo un poco y agarrándose muy fuerte al cuello del mayor.

-Avísame si te hago daño, o si quieres que pare.

-vale

El islandés estaba muy excitado, era su primera vez, aunque estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Anko notó la impaciencia del menor, así que, entre besos y caricias, le fue acabando de lubricar, con ambos dedos, acariciándole las paredes de su entrada lentamente, causándole placenteros gemidos que agradaban al oído del mayor, y lo excitaban aún más.

Poco a poco, Anko fue retirando sus dedos, y justo en el momento que los sacó del todo, el pequeño Is se le vino encima, manchando todo su torso, bueno, ambos torsos, disculpándose como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-No pasa nada, eso es lo que tiene que pasar, tranquilo

-Muy…bien…

Dijo sonrojándose un poco, al ver la roja cara del islandés, Dinamarca se acercó, besándole la frente cuidadosamente. Le rozó la entrada con la punta de su miembro, cosa que hizo que Islandia gimiera aún más fuerte, aunque aún no había hecho nada, Anko empezó a empujar un poco, no quería pasarse con el excitado primerizo que no paraba de gemir, nervioso, que se vino por segunda vez.

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo?

-Ef…

Dinamarca, al ver a Islandia tan cansado, decidió dejarlo para otro día, se tumbó a su lado, abrazándolo, apoyándolo en su pecho, y el menor ocultó su rostro lloroso entre el cuerpo del mayor, agarrándose a él, pero en pocos segundos, cayó dormido, y Den, unos minutos después, también, se durmió abrazando al pequeño albino.


	2. El peor día de Anko

"Antes de la nota de Anko a Norge"

Nor y yo ya llevábamos unas semanas saliendo.

Era un día algo lluvioso, así que nos quedamos en casa.

Yo, directamente, me fui, solo levantarme, al sofá, y estuve allí estirado mirando aburrido la televisión, pasaron varias horas hasta que oí unos pasos por el pasillo, me giré, y vi como Nor se acercaba limpiándose los ojos, me miró…

-¿Has desayunado ya?

-ikke, esperaba que te despertaras y… ¡me lo trajeras con mucho amor!

Tras unos momentos de silencio en los que el noruego me observó con una mirada dudosa

-sigue soñando – me dijo volviendo la cabeza.

-que desilusión… - dije sentándome bien, resoplando, y dando unas palmaditas a mi lado del sofá para que se sentara allí, Noruega me miró un poco curioso, y cuando di las palmaditas, se acercó a mí, pero pasó de largo, y se colocó en la otra punta del sofá.

- no tienes remedio Norge – dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-¡prepárame el desayuno, behage!- oí proviniendo del salón, me pare un momento, y otros pasos se escucharon, era Is, no necesité comprobarlo, sencillamente era el único que faltaba por levantarse.

-¿podrías prepararme algo a mi también?, por favor, si no te es ninguna molestia claro – me dijo algo dormido, yo, le dirigí una sonrisa, y me giré a la cocina, me puse a preparar los desayunos, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la nevera, una mano se me puso en medio.

-Anko, si quieres, yo te ayudo – me dijo Islandia, abriendo el frigorífico, y sacando unos zumos y la leche.

- gracias Is – le dije llevando los platos con la comida al salón, donde me senté al lado del noruego, que me cogió el plato sin apenas dirigirme una mirada, ni un simple "gracias", suspiré, y me eché hacia atrás, dándole un plato al islandés, puse el mismo brazo por detrás del noruego, pero en cuanto lo notó, se tiró hacia delante, al cabo de un rato, Islandia se fue para dar un paseo con Mr. Puffin, y nos quedamos a solas Norge y yo, en cuanto oí como se cerraba la puerta, me giré, y abracé a Nor, pero él ni se movió, simplemente como si no estubiera.

-¡Pero qué haces idiota! ¿Querrías no acosarme?-

- ¿pero qué clase de pareja somos si no nos abrazamos, ni nos damos besos?-

- … - se volvió a sentar, así pasó toda la mañana.

Según los del tiempo, decían que mañana haría sol, así que propuse de ir a la playa, Is también se unió cuando llegó, así que quedo decidido.

Como cumplí con Norge, no le abracé ni le di ningún beso en todo el día, y tampoco en todo el día siguiente.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y ya estábamos preparados para salir, así que nos fuimos, pero no sé cómo, pero por el camino se nos unió bastante peña, para empezar, Suecia y Finlandia, Fin insistió tanto que le dije que sí; después, se nos unieron tres personas más, Prússia, que como no, formamos parte del "fail brothers trio"; España y Francia, supongo que ellos iban con Gilbert; y luego vino Arthur con el americano; resumiendo que acabamos diez yendo juntos a la playa. Cuando llegamos, los nórdicos pusimos todas las toallas en el mismo sitio, y cerca todo el resto, Gil, Antonio y América se fueron directamente al agua, y yo estuve por ir, pero me quedé tomando al sol al lado de Norge, Is se había dejado la toalla, así que yo le ofrecí estirarse en la mía, y él me lo agradeció.

-¿Norge, me puedo poner contigo? – le pregunté con un tono juguetón.

-ikke, no puedes- me dijo volviendo la cabeza al lado contrario. De la nada, salió el francés, y no sé cómo ni porque, se tiró encima de mi Norge, yo, esperaba que Nor se quejara y que lo apartara de encima de él, pero para mi sorpresa, pareció que no le importó el hecho de que el francés le estuviera acosando, y prefiero no mencionar las palabras que este le estaba diciendo a mi "supuesto" novio. Yo, me giré, indignado, enfadado y sobre todo dolido, pues me acordé justo en ese momento de las palabras que me había dicho el día anterior: "¡Pero qué haces idiota! ¿Querrías no acosarme?". Y ahora, viendo esa escena, mi corazón sí que se rompió en pedacitos, boca abajo en la toalla, no pude evitar llorar, pero en silencio, aunque Islandia se dio cuenta, pasó su brazo por encima de mi espalda, y acariciándome el pelo, me dijo:

-Tranquilo, tu llora que no pasa nada – estaba susurrándome al oído, y nadie más lo pudo oír.

Al final, Is y yo nos fuimos al agua, y nos pasamos allí el rato jugando, con Finlandia, y a veces con Suecia, pero Noru no vino en ningún momento, estuvo todo el rato tumbado en la toalla.

Cuando volvimos a casa, me fui directamente a mi habitación, me duché, me cambié, cenamos los tras juntos, sin dirigirnos la palabra, y después nos fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente, por la mañana, antes de que ninguno de los dos se levantara, decidí irme por un tiempo, para pensar mejor en todo lo que me había sucedido, y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que ir a casa de los germanos, era tan grande, no creo que tuvieran problema para alojarme un tiempo.

En unas semanas decidí volver a casa, llegué por la noche, cuando creía que los dos hermanos estarían dormidos, me senté en el escritorio del estudio, cogí una hoja y un bolígrafo, y empecé a escribir.

( este no es tan largo como el anterior, ya que es la explicación de la nota del principio, que va dirigida a Noruega, el siguiente, ya irá sobre la continuación de la historia, si quieren que ponga algo en especial, alguna sugerencia o cualquier cosa, pídanlo, e intentaré hacerlo :D)


	3. La confusión del corazón de Dinamarca

**Advertencia: **_entre paréntesis traducciones ()_

Al día siguiente, Anko se despertó poco a poco, por culpa del piar de unos traviesos pajaritos que se asomaban por la ventana, junto a unos molestos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles y de las cortinas que ondeaban por causa de una suave brisa fría del norte. Se irguió un poco, bostezando y estirándose antes de fregarse los ojos para quitarse las legañas, intentando orientarse, empezó a mirar a todas partes con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que encontró al pequeño Islandia abrazado a su cintura, durmiendo plácidamente, entonces Den lo recordó, el día anterior, Is se le había declarado, y él había aceptado sin pensar en las consecuencias, y por las consecuencias, claro está, se refería a Noruega…

Anko se quedó casi con los ojos en blanco al pensar en lo que le podría hacer el noruego enfadado, con lo que le hacía ya estando normal… no quería ni pensarlo, mejor sería que no se enterara de nada, ocultárselo por un tiempo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y se quedó observando el rostro de Is, tan… tan lindo…, tan sincero…, tan inocente… se acababa de dar cuenta que de verdad, el danés estaba enamorado del islandés, se agachó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se levanto para ir al baño, a darse una ducha de agua calentita, que mucho frio hace ya en Dinamarca.

Cuando Salió de la ducha y se dirigía a su habitación, escuchó provenir de ella una conversación, se dirigió rápidamente a ella, y entrando, vio como Noruega, que enfadado, muy enfadado; estaba observando a Is, que estaba desnudo, y manchado por un liquido blanco; Noruega empezó a girar lentamente la cabeza hacia Anko, de repente, una aura verde empezó a rodear el cuerpo del noruego, y una gran mano y una cabeza salieron de él, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Den, pero de repente, el pequeño Islandia se colocó delante de él, y la mano se paró en seco delante suyo, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¡Is apártate de ahí! – dijo muy furioso el Noruego.

-¡Ekki bróðir! (¡NO HERMANO!)– contestó el islandés, gritando con la cabeza algo gacha y el ceño fruncido. –¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO, ¿ME OYES?! – tanto el noruego como el danés se quedaron boquiabiertos tras ese comentario del menor.

-Pe…pero… - a Noruega no le salían las palabras de la boca, pues estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía articular una frase. – ¿a esto es a lo que se refería esa nota? – el noruego estaba alucinado, no se lo podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ni lo que sus oídos oían.

-Dinamarca y yo estamos saliendo juntos – contestó el islandés, sin mostrar miedo alguno, pues contra él, su hermano no podía hacer mucho, Anko no se atrevió a decir nada, solo por precaución…

- ¡ANKO! ¡NO SOLO ME DEJAS, QUE ENCIMA TE ENROLLAS CON MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO! – el Noruego algo rojo, estaba tan enfadado que hasta un poco de humo se podía ver que salía de su cabeza.

-¿Qué? – el danés estaba completamente desorientado. – espera… la nota, ¡La deje encima de la mesa! ¡¿Islandia, la cogiste?!

-Ef… hryggur (si… lo siento), pero… no quería que volvieras con él… te hizo daño… y no quiero verte tan mal… - dijo el islandés, bajando la cabeza, algo sonrojado y avergonzado.

-¡ ¿Anko, que le has metido a la cabeza a mi hermano pequeño para que me odie tanto como para que hacer te vayas de mi lado?! – dijo el noruego, gritando mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus delicadas mejillas, ahora sonrojadas.

-¡El no me ha hecho nada, he sido yo solo, yo he sido el que le ha consolado cuando tu le hacías daño, y encima siempre lo ignorabas, pero yo le daré mucho más de lo que tú le has dado, yo no pienso herirlo nunca, ¿vale?! – diciendo esto, unas lagrimas cayeron por el rostro del islandés, por el simple hecho de que su hermano no confiaba en él, y porque era consciente de todo lo que le estaba diciendo, cosas que hasta a él le dolían, al final y al cabo, Noruega es su hermano mayor.

Anko sencillamente estaba aluciando, nunca se hubiera pensado que los dos hermanos se pelearían por él de esta forma, tenía el corazón roto, pero en estos momento, empezaba a sentir una profunda lastima por Noruega, sintiendo que él mismo era el causante de toda esa discusión, aunque, al fin y al cabo, el causante era el noruego, por no haberle sido lo suficiente fiel.

-¡LO SIENTO ANKO! No te quería hacer daño, te lo prometo… yo, yo te quiero… - el noruego estaba siendo sincero, se notaba, a parte, que yacía arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos tapándole el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Norge… pero… es verdad, te pasaste… me has hecho mucho daño durante este tiempo, y… ya no puedo más… lo siento… pero hasta yo tengo un límite. - dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, tartamudeando y no muy decidido, mirando al suelo con el rostro oculto por su sombra y su corto pelo rubio, pues aún sentía algo por el noruego, y esas palabras también le hacían algo de daño en el fondo.

Tras decir eso, el islandés se giró, abrazándose fuertemente al danés, mientras su hermano, se retiraba las manos del rostro, y se quedó mirando aquella escena durante unos segundos, se levantó con la cabeza gacha y, corriendo como un loco, se fue de la habitación, y se encerró en la suya, dejando un rastro de pequeñas lagrimas por el camino, era la primera vez que lloraba tanto en su vida, en el fondo, el danés significaba mucho para él, aunque entendía que lo quisiera dejar, siempre le estaba causando daño.

Den alargó la mano intentando coger al noruego, pero sin decir nada. Al final, recogió la mano, pues estaba confundido e indeciso, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer: si aceptar la confesión de su ex novio y perdonarle, volviendo con él, cosa un poco complicada después de lo que le ha dicho; o seguir con Islandia, el cual lo ha protegido de una paliza de muerte, y se había mostrado fiel delante de los problemas.

Se retiró a su habitación y esta vez comprobó bien que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, para no complicar las cosas, que ya bastante complicadas estaban, se tumbó en la cama, pensando hasta que empezó a tener hambre, Noruega estuvo todo el día dentro de su habitación, ni siquiera salió ni para comer ni para cenar, y al final se fueron a dormir.

Definitivamente, Anko lo tiene crudo porque va a tener que elegir, y para eso tendrá que romper algún corazón… la pregunta es: el del noruego, o el del islandés?...

( si, lo se, se me fue un poco la cabeza, y he mezclado un poco DenIce y DenNor, según los comentarios, decidiré como continuar la historia * nota: me quedé un poco en blanco XD*)


	4. El nuevo integrante

**Están marcadas con * las palabras cuya explicación daré al final de todo, y entre paréntesis () las traducciones de alguna frases en danés o islandés.**

Al día siguiente, Anko se despertó muy vagamente, retirando con bastante esfuerzo las sábanas, y limpiándose los ojos, abrió la puerta, se fue al baño, se lavó la cara, para seguidamente ir a la cocina, a prepararse algo para desayunar. Tal sorpresa fue que ya estaba el desayuno sobre la mesa, y vio unos platos sucios sobre el lavavajillas, alguno de los hermanos se había levantado y le había preparado un delicioso desayuno que se zampó en unos minutos.

No era muy tarde, más bien, era demasiado pronto, pero al danés, le gustaba salir a cazar antes de que saliera el sol, para luego ir volviendo a casa con algún trofeo para adornar las paredes de su armería, últimamente no cazaba mucho, pues tampoco había muchas bestias, y todo el mundo estaba con las protectoras esas de animales… suerte que tenía un recinto para la caza privada en medio del bosque, solo para su propio uso.

Se puso su ropa habitual y la larga cazadora negra, subió al tercer piso, su armería, sonde cogió su preciado tesoro, esa hacha que tenia expuesta frente a un cómodo sillón de piel, y con adornos de oro incrustados en esa pared de madera de roble.

Cuando ya se preparó y se dispuso a irse, justo cuando iba a coger el paño de la puerta para abrirla, unos pequeños brazos le rodearon la cintura, y su mano se paralizó completamente al momento, casi igual que su respiración. Anko giró lentamente la cabeza, sin volver el cuerpo, y vio al pequeño albino llorando sobre su cazadora mientras apretaba cada vez más sus brazos, pero Dinamarca estaba en muy buena forma, y no le hacía ni cosquillas, tampoco es que se pueda decir, precisamente que Islandia sea muy fuerte.

-¿Que pasa Is? – preguntó Den algo preocupado.

-Tuve una pesadilla… me levanté, era muy pronto y preparé los desayunos… pero me sentiré muy solo si te vas… vinsamlegast (por favor), quédate conmigo – dijo con una voz tímida e inocente, a la cual el danés no pudo resistirse a girarse y abrazar ese delgado cuerpo blanco del islandés, mientras le besaba la mejilla delicadamente, cuando separó sus labios de la cara del menor, se quedó pensativo unos segundos…

-¿Quieres venir conmigo de caza? – dijo con su gran típica sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, sin soltar el cuerpo del chico, y mirando a sus húmedos ojos lilas.

- nei takk… (No, lo siento…) no me gusta matar animalitos… - dijo ocultando su rostro sobre los abdominales tapados por la camisa roja, del mayor, pues su rostro no llegaba más arriba.

- Islandia… lo siento, pero… necesito estos momentos para desahogarme, tienes que comprenderme, behage… (Por favor…), volveré lo antes posible, te lo prometo. – dijo sonriéndole mientras le levantaba delicadamente el rostro por la barbilla con su mano, agachándose hasta dejar sus labios sobre los del albino, que abrió la boca, y el rubio introdujo lentamente su lengua, acariciando poco a poco la del menor. Cuando se separaron, el danés le despeinó con una mano sonriéndole, e Islandia le devolvió la sonrisa, tocándose el pelo que había dejado de revolver el danés, este se dio la vuelta, y salió por la puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas, y sacando su arma para empezar esa carnicería…

Islandia yacía preocupado sentado en el sofá, con las piernas recogidas, mientras se las agarraba por las rodillas con los brazos, mirando la televisión, pero pensando en la promesa del danés, ya habían pasado cinco horas, y el mayor no había vuelto, así que se había empezado a preocupar.

De repente, sonó una puerta abriéndose, el menor se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose delante de la puerta principal, pero se escuchó otra vez, cerrándose, y esa puerta que estaba observando sin parpadear, no se había movido ni un ápice. Entonces, una cansada voz sonó detrás de él…

-¿Qué pasa, bror? (¿hermano?) – era Noruega, que después de un día encerrado en su habitación, por fin había salido, se podía comprobar que aún no había ido ni al baño, tenía la cara bastante roja, y unos rastros de lagrimas por todo el rostro y el cuello, pero su voz, sonaba como siempre, seria y despreocupada. – ¿Ese idiota ya se ha ido otra vez de caza?- preguntó viendo el rostro lloroso de su hermano, y notando un escalofriante silencio en la gran casa danesa.

De repente, un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta, ambos hermanos la miraron asustados… y de repente, otro ruido se escuchó, como de algo cayendo al suelo, y un pequeño charco de sangre empezó a asomar por debajo de la puerta, mientras, se escuchó otro ruido en la gran tabla de madera, como el de unas ramas golpeándola o rascándola. Al ver el charco de sangre, el islandés corrió rápidamente a coger el mango dorado, abriéndola, y observando el cuerpo del danés, cubierto de sangre por todas partes, con los ojos cerrados, un hilo de ese líquido rojo saliéndole tanto por la boca como de la cabeza sin parar; extendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

Y justo detrás del cuerpo una forma a cuatro patas, con unas pezuñas por manos, una pequeña cola levantada, un largo cuello que se erguía con suma elegancia, y unos cuernos con forma de ramas de los arboles adornándole la esbelta cabeza, esa era la primera vez que el islandés estaba tan cerca de uno de esos animales de los que Anko tenía tantas cabezas en su armería, pero siempre estaban muertos, este, estaba ahí, delante suyo, rebosando de vida. A diferencia del danés, que siempre solía estar como ahora ese hermoso venado, pero ahora, estaba fatal. Así que el islandés, cuando reacciono, junto a su hermano, cogieron el cuerpo del rubio inconsciente, y lo llevaron a una cama, dejaron la puerta abierta, y el ciervo entró, con la cabeza agachada, como pidiendo permiso, siguió a los hermanos, y observó como lo dejaban sobre la cama, Noruega corrió hacia el baño, cogiendo el botiquín, y Islandia, estaba cogiendo de la mano al mayor mientras le apretaba en la herida de la cabeza, intentando parar la hemorragia, cuando el mayor de los hermanos volvió, ente ambos se pusieron a tratar esa grabe herida, y cuando ya parecía estar mejor, la envolvieron con unas vendas, el ciervo, de mientras, observaba curioso la escena.

Le quitaron a Den todo el ropaje, y Islandia se quedó limpiándole la sangre de todo su cuerpo, mientras el danés seguía inconsciente sobre las sabanas, Noruega, se quedó mirando al extrañado animal, e intentó en vano echarlo de la casa, pero en venado no se movía del sitio, y Noruega se estaba impacientando… salió el gran trol verde, y el ciervo se quedó mirando la gran figura, pero como si fuera una cosa normal, volvió la cabeza, y se puso a caminar hacia la cama, pasando por el lado del noruego, sin mostrar miedo alguno, el rubio de ojos azules, se quedó de piedra, "como podía pasar de él un estúpido animal inferior?" pensó.

El animal agachó la cabeza sobre el cuerpo del danés, tocándolo con la punta de sus cuernos, Islandia estaba agachado en el lateral de la cama, sin soltar la mano de Anko, se quedó mirando al ciervo, cuyo pecho le quedaba por la altura de los ojos, y vio como llevaba puesto un colgante de una cruz tumbada dorada, como la que llevaba en ese momento el danés colgando de su cuello. De repente, ambos colgantes se iluminaron un poco, con una luz dorada, que recorrió ambos cuerpos, tanto el del animal como el de Anko, juntándose donde la punta de los cuernos tocaba con la pálida piel del inconsciente nórdico. Cuando la luz cesó, el animal levantó un poco su cabeza, observando al islandés, que se quedó mirando la escena, boquiabierto.

El noruego, observaba todo desde detrás, también boquiabierto.

De repente, se empezaron a escuchar unos sonidos de quejas que rompieron ese silencio, quejas que salían de la boca de Dinamarca, mientras poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos, en cuanto los abrió del todo, vio el rostro del pequeño Islandia, lloroso, sobre el suyo, agachándose y besándole delicadamente sobre los labios.

El danés, empezó a toser un poco, por el contacto, pues aún tenía el cuerpo algo débil, levantó la vista, y vio el cuerpo de el ciervo, observándolo curioso, y Den tardó unos segundo en reaccionar…

-¡¿Q...que hace aquí este animal!? – dijo levantándose un poco de la cama, pero volviéndose a estirar mientras se aguantaba el costado con la mano, y un gemido de dolor salía de su boca junto con una maldición.

-Este ciervo te trajo a casa… y parece que te ha curado… - dijo el islandés mirando al ciervo sonriendo.

El danés alzo una mano hacia el animal, y este acercó su cabeza hasta quedar debajo de la mano, permitiendo que el rubio lo acariciase, entonces, vio el colgante, y se miró el suyo, volvió a mirar el del ciervo, y rápidamente el suyo otra vez…

-¡*AARHUS! - y el danés se lanza al cuello del ciervo, pero sus heridas se lo impiden dejándolo caer sobre la cama otra vez. Parece que el ciervo sonríe al escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Dinamarca, que se vuelve a colocar bien en la cama, es entonces cuando el ciervo se acerca, poniendo delicadamente su cabeza sobre el pecho del danés, y este lo abraza, acariciándole el cuello…

-¿Que pasa aquí? – pregunta sorprendido Islandia…

-¡A Is! Este es Aarhus, mi… mascota jajajá - dijo contento, mientras miraba y besaba el hocico del animal. – ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? – preguntó el danés a Noruega, pues sabía que a él era a quien más le molestaba la idea de tener una mascota en casa, sobre todo si era de Anko, pero para su sorpresa, el noruego aceptó, pero cruzándose de brazos y algo mosqueado por cómo el ciervo se había reído de él, y haciendo jurar a Den que él se ocuparía de que no le estorbara. El danés aceptó todo lo que le pidió el malhumorado rubio sin pensarlo dos veces y sonriendo como siempre.

El islandés al igual que su hermano, feliz al ver a Dinamarca como siempre, solo que Noruega, lo ocultaba, él es así y es muy difícil que cambie… solamente que, para sorpresa de todos, el noruego se acerco hasta la cama del danés, y agachándose, le besó la mejilla, cogiendo a su hermanito, que se quedo de piedra, se lo llevó de la habitación diciendo:

-Venga, vámonos, que Anko necesita descansar… - y dicho esto, dirigió una mirada al ciervo, haciéndole entender de que también valía para él, pero el venado giró bruscamente la cabeza, y se agachó al lado de la cama de Den, haciendo que Noruega se enfadara más, pero se guardó su rabia por una vez, y Anko se quedó mirando todo lo que pasó desde el beso, con los ojos bien abiertos, y algo perdido, viendo como el Islandés se resistía pataleando e intentándose soltar la mano de Noruega, gritando que él también quería besar a Anko, pero su hermano lo ignoró cerrando la puerta.

Dinamarca se quedó varios minutos mirando a Aarhus, quien había agachado la cabeza para dormir. Se acarició la mejilla en la que el noruego había posado sus labios después de tanto tiempo, y acariciando la mano que le había estado agarrando todo el rato el islandés, sonrió, y se tumbó, cogiendo el sueño a los pocos minutos, pues después de tanto jaleo más todas sus heridas, estaba muy cansado, y eso se notaba.

*Aarhus = Es la segunda ciudad danesa de la península de Jutlandia. Le puse este nombre al ciervo, porque en Aarhus, según me he informado, tiene "El parque de los ciervos". El parque de los ciervos es una zona vallada donde los ciervos están totalmente libres, se puede visitar, estar con ellos y tocarlos, lo único es que no se les puede dar de comer. XD


	5. La guerra por Anko

Cuando Anko abrió los ojos, se quedó varios minutos mirando el techo, giró la cabeza a la derecha, y vio como el ciervo aún seguía ahí, eso quería decir que todo lo que sucedió el día anterior era real, que no había sido un sueño, que de verdad Norge le había besado…

Anko giró esta vez la cabeza a la izquierda; vio al Noruego, que sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, se había colado en su habitación, y había dormido con él toda la noche, con sus brazos alrededor del torso del danés y su cabeza sobre el pecho del mismo, eso explica porque había estado tan calentito esa noche, aunque en verdad, el Noruego siempre era muy frio, tanto en carácter como en temperatura, y en cambio, él, era el que tenia la temperatura corporal mas alta.

Solo ver al noruego, su reacción fue de tirarse hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba, y eso hizo, cayendo de la cama, produciendo un fuerte sonido al chocar su cabeza y su espalda contra el parquet marrón. Se quejó un poco, pero al ser un país en forma, sus heridas ya casi se habían curado, entonces, el menor, que lo había soltado y seguía dormido, se agarró fuerte a la almohada, murmurando el nombre de Anko seguido por un "baka"…

Anko suspiró, y levantándose con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que Aarhus ya estaba despierto, pero aún seguía tumbado, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y el venado se levantó, saliendo de la habitación, Dinamarca se cambió y salió, cerrando la puerta y la luz, para dejar descansar al noruego.

Al salir, el danés se fue directo al sofá, tumbándose, ocupándolo todo, encendió la televisión, y el ciervo se tumbó delante del sofá, mientras Anko bajo una mano, mirando la caja tonta mientras acariciaba la cara de Aarhus, de repente, una mano se puso encima de la suya, acariciando a su vez el suave pelaje de la mascota. Is ya se había levantado, y estaba de rodillas frente a la gran cornamenta del animal, ambos se miraban curiosos, entonces, el islandés se levantó, y apoyándose en el sofá, se agachó hasta besar a Anko, este correspondió al beso, acariciando con una mano la mejilla del menor de los hermanos.

Cuando se tuvieron que separar para coger aire, el albino se sentó con las piernas alrededor del torso de Dinamarca, acariciándole los abdominales por encima de la ropa, y bajando la mano hasta el bulto que se empezaba a formar bajo la tela del pantalón del mayor, lo empezó a acariciar, mientras bajó la cabeza, juntando otra vez las lenguas, el rubio no se movía, en esos momentos, le sorprendían tanto los movimientos del pequeño y antes tan inocente Is, que no le daba tiempo a reaccionar.

De repente, el islandés se movió hacia atrás, y sentándose encima del bulto de Dinamarca, se fue moviendo poco a poco con un ligero movimiento de caderas, haciendo que creciera aún más, mientras unos gemidos salían de la boca de ambos; el venado ya no estaba, se había salido en cuanto Is había besado a Den.

Por culpa de los gemidos, ninguno de los dos. Se escuchó como una puerta se abría, y el noruego, medio dormido se dirigía al salón, aunque de repente, intentando seguir su camino hacia esos molestos ruidos, se encontró al ciervo, con la cabeza bien alta, levantando su enorme cornamenta, sacando unas cuatro cabezas al nórdico, intentando hacerle comprender al rubio que el mandaba y no le dejaría pasar; pero el chico no se iba a dejar intimidar por un ser inferior como un ciervo, así que fue andando decidido hacia el cuadrúpedo, e intentando pasar por su lado, este le puso sus cuernos delante. Noruega paró, y giró lentamente el rostro hasta encontrarse con los azules ojos del venado, este, ahora con un poco mas de miedo, pues el nórdico lo miraba mientras el aura verde volvía a aparecer a su alrededor, esta vez con más fuerza que las otras veces.

El Noruego estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, sabía que eran esos ruidos, y no los quería oír, menos proviniendo de su hermanito pequeño, y encima, ese demonio de cuatro patas apoyando a que Den quitara la virginidad a Is, sinceramente, porque hubiera preferido que fuera él el primero en perderla de los dos, y sobre todo, le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido Anko.

Cada noche, se resentía por no haber-se quitado de encima aquel molesto y estúpido rubio toca traseros; si lo hubiera hecho o simplemente se hubiera intentado resistir, Anko le hubiera ayudado y protegido, y todo esto no hubiera pasado, ahora estarían juntos, y aunque no lo pareciera, estaría muy feliz, igual que antes, pero nunca se le ha dado nada bien mostrar sus sentimientos, y menos delante de la persona que le importa, aunque fuera Anko; aún no sabía porque se tenía que haber enamorado de ese idiota, con esa sonrisa idiota que tanto le gustaba, y sus estúpidos besos y abrazos, los cuales echaba de menos, solo que esta vez, si le correspondería, si lo consigue, nunca le dejaría ir, le besaría y le abrazaría tantas veces como quisiera, bueno, todas no, solo algunas, o muchas de ellas, porque si por el danés fuera, siempre hubiera estado abrazándole y dándole besos sin parar.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana (la de Noruega), cogió al ciervo por un cuerno, y a rastras, lo llevó hasta el sótano, donde lo encadenó a una pared, y le puso como un bozal en el hocico. Cuando salió, procuró cerrar bien la puerta, y rápidamente se dirigió al salón, donde la escena que encontró, ya no era la que seguramente hubiera sido antes: Islandia estaba dormido sobre el pecho de Anko, y este, con una mano sobre la espalda del albino, mirando la televisión. Norge se acercó lentamente al sofá, y cogió el rostro de Den con una mano en cada mejilla, le obligó a mirar hacia arriba, a su rostro, y bajó rápidamente hasta besarle; sabia que ese era el único momento en el que podría hacerlo.

El confundido danés, se quedó aún mas confundido cuando el Noruego le lamió los labios, él, por puro instinto, abrió la boca, y Nor, empezó a jugar con su lengua, cogiéndolo firmemente, evitando hacer ruidos, si despertaba a su hermano, ya se puede olvidar de Den.

Den no pudo reaccionar, era de las primeras veces que sentía esa lengua, la segunda o la tercera como mucho, y ya hacia tanto tiempo… no se acordaba ya, la última vez que disfrutó con su Norge, bueno, la primera vez que lo besó, y duró… 10 segundos, pero este se alargaba mas, y más, hasta que paró para respirar, levantó el rostro, y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Anko. Este, se quedó completamente confuso unos segundos, sin moverse, pero se empezó a levantar, y cuidadosamente movió el cuerpo de Islandia, sin despertarlo, se sentó en el sofá, y mirando al noruego, preguntó:

-Que quieres, Norge?

- Yo… no puedo mas, Anko, te amo, siempre te he amado, y te pido perdón por no haberte sido fiel, ni haberte correspondido, haberte herido y todo lo que te he hecho, pues sé que nunca ha sido nada bueno, y menos contigo, pero te amo, siempre he querido sentirte a mi lado, acariciándome, besándome… abrazándome… - ni siquiera Norge se creía lo que decía, era la primera vez que dejaba hablar a su corazón, pero sabía que el danés lo era todo para él, y haría lo imposible por recuperar aquello que dejó escapar, solo que esta vez, procuraría cuidarlo para que no se volviera a ir.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar este fic, es que, con la llegada de los exámenes, los trabajos… todo, no me quedaba tiempo suficiente (espero que lo comprendan), pero conseguí hacer algo, y espero que me perdonen, y les haya gustado, espero comentarios, y muchas gracias a todo los que hayan leído esta historia; según las visitas y los comentarios, decidiré si continuarla o no, y como hacerlo y si la continuo, espero no tardar tanto :O ;)


End file.
